Red Riding Hood x Wolf
by Cludea-chanXD
Summary: Konnichiwa minna! This is another story from Cludea .w.) This one is a fairytale type of story but I made different from the original. It's about RRH going to you know her grandma but on the way she took a wrong turn so she end up having a half wolf half human for company. I'm not gonna spoil the story so it's up to you guys to discover what's going to happen next ENJoY! w )/
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

~ Village House~

Mom: Michelle are you sure you can deliver this stuff to your grandmother

alone?

Michelle: Of course! /cheerful. There's nothing to worry about!

Mom: Well you better pack some clothes, money and food to eat because your grandma

lives far away from ours and make sure you use the path to the city..I don't want you

ending up in the forest.. you might get killed there..

Michelle: O-oi..don't say that. It makes me worried

Mom: Gomene..well here are your traveling materials, Come home soon

Michelle: Ja! I'll send messages to you while I'm travelling

~ Village ~

Michelle: Hmm…/hums.

Villager: Michelle! Where are you going?

Michelle: Ahh.. I'm going to travel to deliver stuff to my grandma! /happy.

Villager: All alone? Why won't you let the messenger send it to her?

Michelle: Yada… I haven't been to my grandma's for awhile so I'm going to send her

these by myself!

Villager: Then you should have brought your mother with you then!

Michelle: I can't because we can't afford to have a house keeper that's why she'll

stay inside

Villager: I see… well have a safe journey

Michelle: Arigato! /walks.

~Outside Village~

Michelle:Hmm…/reads map. According to the map it—Ahh!

[ Wind blows and takes away map ]

Michelle: C-crap! How will I travel now?/pouts.

?: /sleeping.

Michelle: eh? There's a person over by the gate..( Maybe I should ask him for

directions..) Ano..mister!

?: /still sleeping.

Michelle: I guess he can't hear me from here../goes nearer. Mist- /gasps. H-he

Isn't human?! /whispers. He has wolf ears… and I thought those people were

only myths… … Should I touch it? It's so tempting to touch them..

?: Ngh…/moves a little.

Michelle: He is asleep..fine I'll touch it../touches. ! Oh my…/blush. There so

soft..

?: /waking up. Ngh.. who's touching my ears? /opens eye. Huh? A human?

Michelle: Eeeaakk!~ I woke it up. /panic.

?: Who are you? And what are you doing here?

Michelle: Watashi wa Michelle desu.. well..I was going to visit my grandma who lives far away..

And I ended up being lost..

?: Michelle huh? I'm kinda hungry right now..

Michelle: ! Y-yada desu! Please don't eat me.. I'll give you my food!

?: What food?

Michelle: These~ /panicking.

?: I don't eat those..I want meat

Michelle: Then I'll buy you one when we get to a village!/squirms. Please don't devour me!

?: Fine..

Michelle: Oh wait..I don't know your name yet..

?: I'm Cain Haruka

Michelle: Okay..your half wolf right?

Cain: What about it?

Michelle: Can you please accompany me through the whole trip? Since you can sniff

so well

Cain: What's in it for me?

Michelle: Anything you want.. exept you eating me! /worried again.

Cain: Deal..i'm really hungry now so can't we go buy food now?

Michelle: How far is the next village?

Cain: About 2-4 miles

Michelle: Then let's start walking! /smiles.

Cain: …

Michelle: Oh and eat this for a substitute..

Cain: What is it?

Michelle: It's tuna sandwich

Cain: Okay../sniffs. Hmm..it smells good.

Michelle: Is it your first time?

Cain: Yes, nandatte?

Michelle: I see…/walks.

[Minutes later]

~Flower Valley

Michelle: Wow! /astonished. It's a valley full of flowers! It's so beautiful! /runs.

Cain: I think it's too fragrant for my nose..

Michelle: Ne Cain… I think I can see the village

Cain: Then let's go there so I could already eat..

Michelle: Chotto matte don't you think the people will freak out when they see you?

Cain: Nope.. they're already used to me visiting them

Michelle: Okay.. can you just wait a little bit longer?

Cain: Huh why? I'm really hungry now

Michelle: But didn't I feed you? Your hunger is supposed to be less now

Cain: That was only a little..I need more

Michelle: Ok..you'll get to eat as soon as I finish picking some flowers.

Cain: Damnit…fine/sits.

[5 minutes later]

Cain: Are you done yet?

Michelle: Finish! /happy. What do you think of the boquet?

Cain: It's nicely done.. can I eat now? /pouts.

Michelle: You can eat.. you mean animal meat right?

Cain: Of course! Duh..do you think I'm a massacre?

Michelle: Kind of.. since your half-wolf, are you going to eat it raw?

Cain: Iie.. I hate raw stuff exept humans

Michelle: U-urusaidane! C-c'mon../grabs his hand.

~Luin Village~

Villager kid: …Hey it's that half human again!

Vendor: Get your fresh vegetables here! Being sold for a low price!

Villager girl: And he brought someone with him

Michelle: Let's go to an inn shall we?

Cain: Sure, whatever..just hurry up for gawd's sake I think I'm going to die..

Michelle: Hey since did you last eat anyway?

Cain: Last week..

Michelle: Nani?! That long?! You should have told me sooner!

Cain: Haha..sorry about that..

~Inn~

Michelle: Ano…can you please give him 2 muttons and miso soup for me?

Inn keeper: Wakarimasu..

Michelle: How much?

Inn keeper: ¥1300

Michelle: E-expensive..h-here you go /stunned.

Cain: Ne Michelle, arigato.. /smiles.

Michelle: /blush. Y-Your welcome…

_Next Chapter- ^w^)/ ^-*Cludea-chan*-^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

* * *

Cain: Why the heck are you blushing idiot? /noms.

Michelle: I-I'm not! /looks away.

Cain: Sheesh.. your so weird.. /noms.

Michelle: ... ...

Cain: This are good~

Michelle: Ne, Cain..

Cain: Nani?

Michelle: Ano...do you want to hang out at the flower valley to kill time?

Cain: Sure.. I don't mind

Michelle: Okay.. I'll just go rent us a room in the inn /stands up and walks.

Cain: Okay /noms.

~ Counter

Michelle: Hello..?

Inn keeper2: Yes dear?

Michelle: Is there an available room for 2?

Inn keeper2: What kind of bed would you like? Couple's bed or the separate one?

Michelle: The separate one please.. we're not a couple.. /embarrassed.

Inn keeper2: Okay then, that would be 820 yen

Michelle: Here you go.. /pays. Where is it located?

Inn keeper2: 3rd floor room no. 24 /gives room key.

Michelle: Arigato.. /bows.

Inn keeper2: By the way who's kid are you?

Michelle: Ahh.. Asuka Kunieda..

Inn keeper2: From Haktora, right?

Michelle: Hai..

Inn keeper2: Ok..

Michelle: Ja~ /leaves inn.

~Flower Valley~

Michelle: This reminds me when "he" still used to live../picks flower. Heh.. he pick

good flower.. the color of forget-me-nots /gazes.

Cain: So this is where you were... It's so hard to find you..

Michelle: Hahah.. really? ... ... /gazes.

Cain: What's that your holding?

Michelle: It's a forget-me-not..it's actually all around me..

Cain: Oh... does it..remind you of someone?

Michelle: Hai... but he died 5 years ago..

Cain: Can you tell me who he is?

Michelle: His name was Nanase.. a childhood friend, and we always do

things together..

Cain: Even bathing & changing clothes?

Michelle: /smacks him. Baka! /red. Why would we do that?! We have strong

bond but not that kind of relationship../pouts.

Cain: How did he die?

Michelle: !-I was eight then.. we went to the forest to look at the rare flowers

and pick blueberries... He said he was going to get a drink to go with our berries..

{ Flashback }

Nanase: Ne Michelle I'll just go get us some drinks with those blueberries. So stay

right there, okay?

Michelle: Haii~ /smiles.

Nanase: Ja! /leaves.

Michelle: Hmm... /picks flowers. These are so beautiful.. i'm going to give flowers to

Nanase and mother /happy.

[ growling ]

Michelle: ?! This is bad..

[ Bear jumps from bushes ]

Bear: /growls. ROARRR!

Michelle: /gasps. (What's a bear doing in this part of the forest?!) AHHHHH!

Bear: /tries to scratch her.

Michelle: /gets scratch on the arm then backs away. NOO! I dont want to die here!

Help! /cries and runs.

Bear: ROARR! /chases after.

Michelle: Nii-san, HELP! /crying.

[ meanwhile ]

~ on the way to michelle's spot

Nanase: Michelle i'm bac- /sees blood trail. ?! MICHELLE?! /drops drinks.

MICHELLE, WHERE ARE YOU?! /follows blood trail. ... ... please don't tell me she's

dead../worried.

Michelle: Help! Nii-san help me!

Bear: /growls.

Michelle: AHHH! Help, someone please! /cries.

Nanase: /hears. Shit.. that's her! I'm coming Michelle! /runs.

~ dead end.

Michelle: ?! /gasps. Noo.. this isn't happening... it can't be.. i don't want

to die... Nanase.. mom.. i don't want to leave them..

Bear: /corners her. ROARR! /attacks her.

Michelle:! ( This is it... i'm going to die.. farewell Nanase, mother..) /shuts eyes.

{paw goes nearer}

Nanase: MICHELLE!~ /defends her.

Michelle: Na-Nanase?!

Bear: /scratches Nanase instead. ROARR!

{ Blood spill }

Michelle: NANASE! /cries.

Nanase: Hehe.. i'm sorry I took so long.. don't worry I'll handle this, go find

help.. Michelle..

Michelle: But what about you?! /cries.

Nanase: Go hurry up I dont want you dead..

Michelle: Okay... /cries then runs.

Nanase: Now it's just you and me..

~ House~

Michelle: Mama! /crying.

Mom: Oh dear, Michelle.. your covered in BLOOD?!

Michelle: I'm fine.. i just got scratch that's all..

Mom: Where's Nanase?

Michelle: He's fighting the bear who attack me alone /whimpers.

He told me to get some help.. /sobs.

Mom: Oh my! Alone?! I'll call the mayor immediately..

Michelle: Please hurry.. I think he won't survive that long..

[ Minutes later]

~ Forest~

Michelle: Hurry! /sobbing.

Mayor: /carrying a gun.

Mom: Oh dear I hope he's still alive

Michelle: Nanase! i brought help- ?! N-NANASE! /shocked.

Nanase: /bleeding a lot. I've been waiting Michelle.. /pants.

Bear: /about to kill him. ROARR!

Michelle: Shoot it now! /sobs.

Mayor: /fires 3 bullets.

Bear: /hurt. .. rrr.. /whimpers then runs away.

Michelle: Nanase! /runs to him then falls down. Nanase... you shouldn't

have been involved.. /sobs.

Nanase: Hahaha.. it's okay.. I live alone anyway..

Michelle: You should have just ran away with me..

Nanase: I couldn't I needed the bear to focus on me instead of it chasing you..

/gazes at arm.. Ahh... your hurt, sumimasen... if only I gotten there sooner

Michelle: No need to worry bout me nii-san.. we should get you a doctor then you'll

be fine right? /smiles.

Nanase: Hahah.. just keep smiling for me...

Mom: Mayor please get us a doctor, I'll stay here guarding the kids..

Mayor: Right away.. /leaves.

Nanase: Noo.. don't call the.. doctor anymore..

Michelle: Don't be stubborn.. nii-san

Nanase: .../shakes head. It's already too late for that..

Michelle: W-what do you mean?!

Nanase: /coughs out blood. I already loss too much blood after fighting that bear..

I'll be dead soon..

Michelle: No! Don't say that! Don't say those things.. /clenches his hand then buries

face at his chest.

Nanase: Gomen nasai.. Michelle... but my fate is already sealed.. thank you for

being always there for me..

Michelle: NO! Don't leave me! I have no other friend /sobs.

Nanase: No.. Michelle don't cry.. /caress her face. You need to keep on smiling for

me.. it makes me happy when I see smiling..

Michelle: Then i'll smile for you... /crying then fake smile. Or I should join you instead

/brings out knife.

Nanase: No don't do that../puts knife away. You need to be with your mom.. hah..

don't worry you'll meet new friends soon and you won't be alone anymore.. /smiles.

Michelle: But!- /crying.

Nanase: I love you dearly.. not as a friend's love but... ... I'm sorry .. I need to go now

Michelle: NO! Nanase.. please.. /sobs.

Mom: ...

Nanase: If you also love me... then grant my one wish..

Michelle: Anything! /sobs.

Nanase: Keep on living.. for the one's you love.. ahh.. /caress her face.

Farewell.. Michelle.. /dies.

Michelle: No..no... Nanase! /cries and buries face again. Nanase.. ... ... Nanase

Mom: Michelle...

Michelle: ... /sobs.

* * *

_Next Chapter- _;-;) ^-*Cludea-chan*-^ Ish so sad... TT ATT


End file.
